Sword of Sorcery
Sword of Sorcery was a sword-and-sorcery comic book featuring Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser, heroes and rogues created by Fritz Leiber. Published bi-monthly by National Periodical Publications, it ran for five issues in 1973, with a cover price of 20¢. The title was written by Denny O'Neil and featured art by Howard Chaykin, Walt Simonson and Jim Starlin. In June 2012, DC announced that the series would return with a revival of Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld by writer Christy Marx and artist Aaron Lopresti. The title also features a backup feature starring Beowulf written by Tony Bedard and drawn by Jesus Saiz. Publishing history ''Wonder Woman'' A prequel to the series appears the Wonder Woman series, in the last panel of #201 and all of #202. In this story, written by Samuel R. Delany, Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser team up with Diana Prince (Wonder Woman minus her super-powers), her kung-fu mentor I Ching, and Catwoman, to defeat the dimension-spanning wizard Gahwron. #1: March-April 1973 untitled story — "adapted from Fritz Leiber's story, 'The Price of Pain Ease'" (1970 Swords Against Death, coll.) * Writer: Denny O'Neil * Pencils: Howard Chaykin * Inks: The Crusty Bunkers * Cover: Michael Wm. Kaluta[http://www.comics.org/issue/26003/ Sword of Sorcery #1] at the Grand Comics Database #2: May-June 1973 "Revenge of the Skull of Jewels" — "from Fritz Leiber's story, 'Thieves' House'" (1943 Unknown) * Writer: Denny O'Neil * Art: Howard Chaykin * Inks: The Crusty Bunkers (uncredited) * Cover: Howard Chaykin (pencils) and Berni Wrightson (inks) (uncredited)[http://www.comics.org/issue/26194/ Sword of Sorcery #2] at the Grand Comics Database #3: July-August 1973 "Betrayal!" — original story by Denny O'Neil * Writer: Denny O'Neil (uncredited) * Pencils: Howard Chaykin (uncredited) * Inks: Michael Wm. Kaluta, Berni Wrightson (uncredited) * Cover: Howard Chaykin (pencils) and Vincente Alcazar (inks) (uncredited)[http://www.comics.org/issue/26515/ Sword of Sorcery #3] at the Grand Comics Database #4: September-October 1973 "The Cloud of Hate!" — "adapted from a story by Fritz Leiber" ("The Cloud of Hate", 1963 Fantastic) * Writer: Denny O'Neil * Artists: Chaykin, Inc. "The Prophecy!" — original story by Denny O'Neil — featuring "Young Fafhrd the Barbarian" * Story: Denny O'Neil * Art: Walter Simonson * Cover: Howard Chaykin (pencils) and Walt Simonson (inks)[http://www.comics.org/issue/26741/ Sword of Sorcery #4] at the Grand Comics Database #5: November-December 1973 "The Sunken Land" — adaptation of Leiber's story (1942 Unknown) — featuring a romantically inclined, but mute, bird woman * Story: Denny O'Neil, Fritz Leiber * Art: Walter Simonson, Al Milgrom "The Mouse Alone" — original story by George Alec Effinger — exploring the Gray Mouser's introduction to thievery — * Story: George Alec Effinger * Art: Jim Starlin, Al Milgrom * Cover: Walter Simonson (pencils & inks)[http://www.comics.org/issue/26958/ Sword of Sorcery #5] at the Grand Comics Database The New 52 The series was relaunched with issue #0 in September 2012 (cover dated November 2012, as part of DC's The New 52 line. This series is written by Christy Marx with art by Aaron Lopresti and follows the adventures of Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld. A backup story written by Tony Bedard and drawn by Jesus Saiz tells the story of Beowulf. DC has announced the cancellation of the new series as of the issue shipping in May 2013. References Category:DC Comics titles Category:Fantasy comics Category:1973 comic debuts Category:2012 comic debuts